


Benign Fasciculation Syndrome

by Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Courting Rituals, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Ron Weasley, I thought it was obvious, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Molly Weasley Bashing, Oh yeah because I can't get enough, Pansexual author, Ron Weasley is Our King, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Theres not enough Ron/Harry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing
Summary: Harry Potter was a lot like Tom Riddle.Orphaned, Dark hair, High cheekbones, Being a magical Seer.But Harry had two things that made him different.1. He loved a blood traitor2. He has a twitch
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, starting another story.
> 
> Thats what your thinking right? Well wrong! I had this one written a while ago. So many ideas with nothing to do then to write. So glad I'm out of school.
> 
> Well, Enjoy! <3

“Stay here boy. Not like you will survive tonight anyways. Useless eight year old. Be grateful we kept you for so long.” Vernon delivered another kick to the boy's ribs, not going unnoticed by the orphanage landlady. The horse-faced woman sneered at the small boy. 

“You're just like my drunk sister, absolutely worthless. You're the reason they died. You should have died in that car accident too. Let's go Vernon, Dudders is asleep.” The man grunted and drove off, leaving the little boy still there. He pulled out a letter and walked up to the doors. Before he even knocked, the door swung open and he was brought inside.

“Let's get you to the infirmary. You're too young to be out there with those terrible people.” The boy was confused. He wasn’t supposed to be healed. Soon he was drinking a nasty drink and was laying down while she wrapped up his thin body. He handed her the note.

“What's your name sweetie?” The nice lady asked before she opened the letter.

“Freak or Boy.” The woman gasped and opened the letter, letting out a sigh.

“No, your name's Harry James Potter. See?” The b- Harry’s eyes widened and grabbed the letter, reading it over, tears escaping his eyes.

“I have a name!” The lady gave a sad chuckle and wrapped the boy up in a hug.

“It's good to have you here Harry. I hope you enjoy it.”

*************************************************************************************

“Sir, are you sure you want him at your school? He’s, well, weird.” The black haired man looked at the woman.

“How so?” The woman shook her head.

“He has a tick, it gets worse when he's mad. He’s so quiet. He only ever talks to Lady Hannah. She’s the one who found him. He was left out by his aunt and uncle.”

Snape nodded. “Lead the way. He has been down since birth.” The lady gave a shaky nod.

“Harry dear. This man is here to discuss schooling.” The woman then left. Sitting there reading a book on muggle crime. He looked so much like James it was breathtaking. He had lily’s eyes though. That made it better.

“Hello. I’m professor Snape. I teach at a school of magic called Hogwarts.” Snape was getting ready for the whole muggleborn speal.

“So that's what I can do. I always knew I was somehow better then them” Snape paused. Better than them? The other kids? That was pureblood talk.

“How did you get such a nice room Harry?” The crooked nose professor asked. Harry just shrugged.

“They wouldn’t give it to me so I made them. I can make people do things without asking them too.”

“Why would you want a room away from the other children?” Now Snape was getting angry. He was just like his father!

“So they would stop being mean.” Snape's mental rant stopped. “I can do things that others can’t. Lift objects with my mind, Make people do things. I can make them hurt.” Snape just looked at the frail boy. Why did this speech sound so familiar?

“Hurting people isn’t tolerated at Hogwarts, and neither is stealing. I will be back in three days to come get your stuff with you. Everything else you do is completely normal, and i’m glad to know you have control.” As he was almost out the door, the little boy spoke up.

“I can speak to snakes. Is that normal for someone like me?” Snape paled. Tom Riddle. He heard the same thing from Dumbledore’s memory.

“No, but it is considered a dark skill. Very few wizards have even seen a wizard talk to snakes.”

“Oh okay. Goodbye Professor Snape. Have a good day.” Is that the most emotion he would get out of this boy?

“See you in three days Potter.”

*************************************************************************************

“This is Diagon Alley?” Potter asked as he began looking around.

“Yes, but we have to go to the bank first to get your money.”

“I had money? Is it a lot or a little? If it was a lot I could be out of that place with my own flat. Maybe get a job.”

“Yes yes, bring it up with the goblins. We have to get your money so we can get your school supplies.” Harry nodded and matched the Professor’s long strides.

“Hello Sir Goblin. We are here for Harry Potter to extract some money.” He slid the key over when Harry heard a quiet “For a price.” From another goblin.

“Follow me. Griphook will show you the way.” Another goblin came and Harry gave a bow to both of them. They stared at the boy for a second before a toothy grin took over their faces.

“It seems you have brought us an intelligent young one.” Griphook said as he led them to a round of carts. Harry stepped in, careful not to creak the cart.

“So it seems.” Drawled out Snape. Harry couldn’t contain the giggle that escaped.

“We are here. Vault 122. Your main vault will be open at age 17 or when you are declared an adult. Your main vault is vault 35 and the Black vault is 21. Your Black trust fund vault is 123.”

“So I guess Black is another family?” The goblins gave him a weird look. “I was raised by Muggles, and I have no clue what I am doing.” The goblin sighed and Harry’s left sighed twitched. Dammit not now! Next was his wrist. Ankle. Other wrist. Left side again. Right side. Neck. Head. Over.

“I apologize. I have a twitch. Also known as Benign Fasciculation Syndrome or BFS.” Snape nodded, a sad look in his eyes. He must have gotten his twitch from somewhere. He would ask later.

“It is fine. Let it prick your finger and it will open.” Harry did, with a little help from Professor Snape.He was incredibly short.

“Holy cow.” Harry’s intelligent response was. So much money! How could he hold this much money and not know about it.

“Okay, you only need 50 galleons for all of your school books.”

“Yes, but I also want good robes and not scratchy material. I felt yours, and I want mine exactly like that. Plus I need money for staying on the train, so I’m thinking 10 extra galleons, 50 sickles, and 50 knuts. Plus another fifty for good robes, and a special bag. For a price, I’m guessing?” The goblin gave a signature toothy smile.

“For two galleons a month you can have a bag that will give you the price you wish for. It will also hold money if you wish.” Harry nodded his head.

“I’ll take that instead of everything else. How much money is in the Potter and Black Trust Vaults?” Harry asked. Griphook waved his hand. 

“We will send you a list. You have shopping to do today, do you not?” Harry nodded and grabbed the bag from the goblin.

Getting back to the front of Gringotts was fun. It was similar to a rollercoaster, but way faster.

“Come on Mr.Potter, it is time we go get your books.” So Snape brought them to Flourish and Blotts, where Harry not only bought The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 A History of Magic, Magical Theory: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, but also a few books on Herbology and Charms. They sounded interesting.

“Okay Potter. I’m leaving you here to get your robes. I will be back in twenty minutes. I am stopping by the Apothecary to get both our potion ingredients.” Harry nodded before Snape waved Madam Malkin over.

“Silk for his school robes please.”

“That is quite expensive sir. Twenty five galleons each.” Snape looked over at Harry who shrugged and pulled out seventy five galleons. He passed them to the lady who just stood there gawking.

“Finest silk there is! Please stand by the boy over there.”

“Hello, I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” He said, holding out his hand. Harry took it.

“Potter. Harry Potter.”

“Wow. Great manners. Father said your pureblood raised, others say you were raised by muggles.”

“Something like that, I basically raised myself. People didn’t like me very much.”

“But you're the boy who lived!”

“Not there. I’m the boy who speaks to snakes.”

“You can speak to snakes?” Harry nodded. “Wow! The last person who spoke to snakes was You-Know-Who and Salazar Slytherin. What house do you want to be in?”

“No, I don’t know who. Who is this You-Know-Who guy anyways. Everyone says I defeated him, but could a child really beat a Dark Lord. What's his name anyways. What are houses?”

“W-Well, You will have to ask my father his name, I’m not allowed to say it. And Hogwarts houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is for smart and studious people, Gryffindor is for the brash hero types, Slytherin is for those of cunning nature, and Hufflepuff is where the duffers go.”

“Probably Ravenclaw then. I’m not very Hero like, and I don’t care to be cunning.”

“Y-Yea maybe.” Draco said with a slight stutter.

“Dear, please stop twitching.” Madam Malkin asked. Harry shook his head.

“Sarry, Madam, I physically can't. The woman seemed to realize and gave him a sympathetic filled smile. Draco looked between the two.

“Why?” Harry let a laugh slip through his lips.

“I have a twitch. Benign Fasciculation Syndrome. I was hit too hard in my spinal cord when I was younger, and it messed up some of my muscles.” Draco nodded, slight pity in his eyes. Harry rolled his own.

“Don’t give me that look, it's annoying, but incredibly useful. A twitch of the muscle could save my life from getting hit by a spell.” Draco nodded thoughtfully and Harry snickered.

“Laughing at people, Potter?” Harry heard. He turned his head and looked the greasy man in his eyes. Giving a wide smile, he spoke:

“Only at their antics Professor!” Draco let out a life at his Godfather's face and high fived Harry.

“I think you would make a fine Slytherin, Harry.” Said boy just laughed again, a slight rasp to it from not laughing in so long. Snape gave a small smile before turning it into a sneer.

“I thought you would follow your parents Potter. They were both _Gryffindors_ ” That earned the man a shrug from the youngest Potter.

“I can’t follow people I don’t remember. Everyone says they were so great, but they could be hiding behind a mask. My father could have been a ruthless bully.”

‘Is he a seer?’ Snape thought as he wrung his fingers. 

“Wow Mister. You're very smart.” Said a platinum blond child. He looked about six. A second peeked out from the others shoulder.

“Thanks. It's called common sense. It's quite useful really.” A snort was heard and Harry turned around to meet Draco’s eyes with a smirk. Draco looked away, pretending to be interested in his shoes. Harry could see the slight smile.

“Septimus, Oziel, Draconis.” A woman said as she walked into the shop. “Ah, hello Severus.” The woman had an air of authority and power, but some one who knew what she was doing.

“Hello Mother.” Draco said with the two younger children. Harry bent over into a low bow.

“Lady Malfoy.” Draco and Snape looked at him with confused faces while the Septimus and Oziel giggled. Harry sent a look to both of them.

“I read. Don’t look at me like that. It’s weird.” Draco snorted but quickly stopped when a man walked into the store. At first glance the man, who was probably Draco’s dad, and Draco looked alike, but Draco had a more feminime build. Leaner shoulder, smaller waist.

“Lord Malfoy.” he inclined. Another sneer was sent his way from the blonde.

“Who are you?” Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. pompush weirdos.

“Potter. Harry Potter. It is great to make your acquaintance.” The sneer lightened a bit, but was still evident on the man's face.

“Ah, Potter. Saviour of the Light.”

“Ah.” A light laugh echoed from Harry. “I prefer Grey actually. I don’t really care much for this war. Seems pointless to me. Magical blood of both Pureblood and Mundanes alike is spilled.” Snape staired at the boy. For a bully and abuse victim, he was quite entitled. He seemed to know things that others wouldn’t want him to know.

“Boy!” Harry winced. “Are you a seer? Do you get visions?” Harry gave a confused look and then it seemed to registire.

“Oh, how I knew this was Mr and Mrs. Malfoy? Yeah, I got told in a dream. I didn’t know when I would meet them today though.”

“Oh dear.” The woman said. She looked like she saw a ghost.

“Wow Mister!”

“That's so cool!” The other boy said. When he wasn’t hiding behind his brother, they looked close in age. Draco seemed to answer his question.

“Irish twins. Their ten months apart. They are both eight, just small for their ages.The one with blue eyes is Septimus, and the one with multicolored is Oziel. Where's Corvus and Dareene right now, mother? That's my little brother who's five, Harry. Dareene is Corvus' twin.”

“He’s with Dobby at the ice cream parlor. We came to get you. Would you care to join us?” Harry looked at Severus. “Oh, we can take Young Potter here to get his things so you can leave, Severus. Really, it's great to see my Dragon having friends other than his brothers.” In reality, she just wanted to talk with the young seer. The Dark Lord was a true seer as well, and meeting a second one is life is incredibly rare, let alone meeting one.

“Oh alright fine. I’ll be back to take you home, Potter.” Snape sneered. Harry shook his head in denial.

“No need, I have decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. No point in staying with _those people_ now that I’m here!” Harry said with a cold smile. Snape nodded and left in a twirl of all black robes.

“Is that all he wears?” Draco and the twins laughed.

*************************************************************************************

“So Harry, what have you not gotten yet?” Mrs.Malfoy asked. Harry tapped his fingers.

“I still need a wand, and a pet.” Narcissa nodded and led them to Eeylops Owl Emporium which was right next to Magical Menagerie

“We won’t be stopping by Olivanders, we will be getting both of your wands made.” Harry and Draco nodded as he pushed Dareene up on his back, and Septimus on his leg. Corvus and Oziel were clinging onto Draco.

“Off you four. I know your children, but please get down.” The siblings groaned and clamored off the two boys. Draco was 59 inches, Harry close in height at 57.5. 

“Is there any way to get better glasses? I don’t fancy these.” Harry asked. Lucius gave a tight nod.

“Yes. Euphonium Eye Shop is near Knockturn Alley. That is where we will be getting your wands.” Harry nodded his thanks and went to look for an owl. Harry started playing with a large brown owl with shaken feathers. He hooted loudly.

“Now, boy! Stay away from those owls! Those are quite dangerous!”

“Actually, I think I will take him.” An upset hoot was heard. “Her?” Another followed.

“What about another one? We have a beautiful stock of white owls. You could get one to match your friend?” Harry shook his head and opened the cage door. The owl hopped out with a happy hoot and landed on his arm.

“I’m sure I want this one. I think I’m going to call you Maniae.” The man gave a sigh and walked towards the front desk.

“12 sickles please.” Harry handed the man the money and went to join Draco and the children.

“This is Hedwig.” Draco said as Harry rubbed under the white owl's chin.

“Contending war? Nice Draco. This is Maniae.” He said, petting his own owl.

“Goddess of Insanity? Fitting.” Harry snorted and pushed against Draco’s shoulder. The elder Malfoy looked between the two confused. Draco never really talked to people, let alone joke with them. Curious. Curious indeed.

“What other animal are you planning on getting?” Draco asked Harry as they both walked into the pet shop. He heard the hissing. So loud..

 _“If you don’t all shut up, I will maim you all.”_ The hissing instantly stopped. Harry smiled in contentment, walking over to the snakes. Mr and Mrs. Malfoy stopped walking in fear. He’s a Parselmouth too? What amount of gifts does this boy have?

 _“Well aren’t you pretty!”_ Harry said to the blue and silver snake curled up on a rock. 

_Please go away._ It hissed. Harry shrugged, everyone in the shop looking at him.

 _“Why? I think I want you as a familiar. What's your name?”_ It looked up at Harry and reared its head.

 _I do not have one. Please pick me. I’m a girl, so please give me a girlish name._ Harry chuckled and thought for a second.

_“Proserpina! How about that?”_

_Lovely master._ Proserpina slithered around Harry’s wrist.

“How much for her?” Harry asked the shopkeeper who was standing with his mouth wide open.

“No need. It’s amazing to see a speaker, especially one so young. You don’t happen to be a seer as well, do you?” Harry nodded his head. “Ah, you must be of the Slytherin line then! Salazar Slytherin himself was a Parseltongue, as well as a seer.” Harry nodded.

“Guess I have to go see the goblins again.” The shopkeeper chuckled and waved them away. The family left with Harry towards Knockturn Alley, All the younger siblings going on about how cool it was to talk to snakes.

“Narcissa, take the young ones and go. Knockturn isn’t a place for children like them.” Narcissa nodded while the sets of twins groaned. Lucius turned and walked away. Harry and Draco trotted after him.

“We are here. Slytick!” Lucius yelled as they walked into a shop called **_Wands_ **. An old woman walked up to the front desk. Lucius gave a slight push forward on Draco who walked up with his head held high.

“Wand hand?” She rasped out. Draco held out his Right arm. The woman nodded and dragged Draco to the back, Harry following.

“Hold your hand over the wood.” Draco did, his hand going between too constantly, his eyes sacurley shut. Pine and Cherry.

“Now a core.” Again, Draco shifted between two. White River Monster Spine and Dragon Heartstring.

“Focusing gem for a galleon extra.” Lucius nodded and Draco ended up with turquoise.

“Very well. Pine and Cherry resemble Leadership and being a Follower. Both the spine and heartstring are very powerful elegant wand cores. Turquoise brings it all together, symbolising gracefulness. Your next boy.” She explained as she handed Draco a freshly made wand. Why was everyone calling him boy today?

Harry let his hand raise to his shoulder, and felt a pull between Snakewood and Hemlock. The woman grunted and directed him to the cores, where Harry felt a pull towards three. Rougarou hair, Horned Serpent horn, and Basilisk horn. Again, another tug to the gems, and Harry felt a pull to the Moonstone gem. The woman grunted in surprise.

“You a parselmouth boy?” Harry nodded and was handed a wand. “Snakewood and Hemlock together resemble indifference and selection. Rougarou hair is affinity for the Dark and Grey Arts, and is very picky in its master. Both Horned Serpent and Basilisk horn are only able to be used by Parselmouths. Horned Serpent horn has an affinity for Light and Grey Arts, and can warn you if danger is near. Basilisk horn is very powerful and stands for independence. Moonstone is used for seer’s. You got a heavy wand on you boy. Gonna cost you a fierce ten galleons. You used my last Horn for both of them, and my last moonstone.” Harry nodded and pulled out fifteen.

“Can I get a wand holster as well?” The woman nodded, pulling a leather wand holster. Harry nodded his thanks and waited for Lucius to pay.

“If that is all, Mr.Potter, we will be on our way.” Lucius said as they left Knockturn Alley. Harry nodded and bowed to the two adults.

“I will see you at Hogwarts Draco. Goodbye Septimus.” Harry said to the Silver eyed boy. “Bye Oziel.” Harry ruffled the boy's pitch black hair. “Bye Corvus, Dareene.” He hugged the twins. Corvus, a replica of Lucius, Dareene of Narcissa. “Lady and Lord Malfoy.” Harry left, purchases shrunk down. Making sure Lucius and Narcissa were no longer there, he walked into Olivanders for a second wand.

“Well well Mr.Potter! What are you doing here? You seem to already have a wand.” Harry shrugged.

“I would like a second one to stay safe. Preferably one that works well with Parseltongue.” Olivander nodded and rushed to get a wand.

Fifty wands later, the crazy man brought Harry a dark brown wand.

“This is my only wand with this core and the only wand I have left with a focusing gem. Wenge wood, seven inches. Singe cloak for the core. Very wise, great for charms. The gem is Alexandrite, symbolising power.” Harry felt something wash over him. This was a great second wand.

“Ah, very good, very good. You will do great things with this wand. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had an Alexandrite gem from the same rock. You are brothers, in a way.” Harry nodded and paid the man, leaving without a second thought.

*************************************************************************************

“So, you're telling me that the Dark Lord was the old heir to Slytherin, and now I am because I defeated him as a baby?” Harry sighed and rubbed his head, trying to force the headache away. He had to get his affairs in order.

“Exactly. I need three drops of blood to see the rest but we can always do that later.” Harry shook his head and held out his wand hand. The goblin poked his finger and it felt similar to a shot. Three drops later the goblin handed him a piece of paper.

**Harry James Potter Black**

**Mother: Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans (Deceased.)**

**Father: James Harry Potter (Deceased.)**

**Paternal Father: Sirius Orion Black (Incarcerate.)**

**Godfather: Remus John Lupin (Lycanthropy.)**

**Godmother: Alice Sanger Longbottom Nee Cravers (Incapacatated.)**

**Estates**

**Potter Manor, Wales.**

**Potter Villa 1. United States, Texas.**

**Potter Villa 2. Cairo, Egypt**

**Potter Islands, Japan.**

**Potter Villa 3. Gale, Ireland**

**Black Manor, Wales**

**Black Manor, Dublin, Ireland.**

**Black Manor, Taj Mahal, India**

**12 Grimmauld Place, London.**

**Black Villa, United States, New York.**

**Black islands, Hatia Islands.**

**Potter-Black islands, Amirante Isles**

**Black Cottage, Banff, Canada**

**Slytherin Manor, Ireland, Dingle Peninsula.**

**Slytherin Villa, Paris, France**

**Slytherin Villa For Thee, Tahiti, France**

**Slytherin Heir Manor, Bora Bora, islands.**

**Slytherin Islands, Sheribo Islands.**

**Slytherin Cottage 1. Phuket, Thailand.**

**Slytherin Cottage 2. Kerry, Ireland**

**Slytherin Heir Cottage, Moher, Ireland**

**Vaults**

**Potter Trust Vault to Harry James Potter**

**100000000 Galleons 3549372537 Sickles 26494263 Knuts**

**(£930674125.52)**

**Potter Vault**

**9254846213 Galleons 98375367373 Sickles 284625305 Knuts**

**(£45328905447.18)**

**204 Grimoires, 2 wills, 53 wands, Invisibility cloak, Potter crest, Potter Heir Ring, Potter Lord Ring, Potter locket, 24 Marriage contracts.**

**Black Trust Vault to Harry James Potter**

**100000000 Galleons 3549372537 Sickles 26494263 Knuts**

**(£930674125.52)**

**Black Vault**

**3083 Grimoires, 1 will, 312 wands, Black Crest, Black Crest Robes, Black Heir Ring, Black Marriage Ring, Black courting gifts, Black Locket, Black Diadem, Black Anklet, Black Circlet.**

**Slytherin Trust Vault to Slytherin Heir**

**29462537376487 Galleons 2654935597 Sickles 294582846 Knuts**

**£88784273681696.20**

**Slytherin Vault**

**29462537376487 Galleons 2654935597 Sickles 294582846 Knuts**

**£88784273681696.20**

**2000 Grimoires, 2 wands, Slytherin's Locket, Slytherin crest, Slytherin Mariage Ring, Slytherin Diadem, Resurrection Stone.**

“Wow. I’m...Wow. I could buy a flat in the muggle world. A damn Good one. Can I ask you to manage my money?” The goblin gave a wide grin.

“Most wizards don’t trust us with their money.” Harry chuckled.

“You run the bank, the wizards don’t. You obviously know what you're doing better than the wizards.” A wicked smile passed his lips.

“For two galleons a month we can invest in three things.” Harry nodded and pulled out a quill.

50% of Daily Prophet

27.8% of Witch Weekly

82.3% of Hogwarts Supplies for teachers.

“Mr.Potter, I see we have a deal.” He held his hand out before Harry raised his.

“For the next two weeks eveyrday from nine to three, can I use a practice room for magic? How much would that be?” 

“10 galleons. Mornings are cheaper than nights.” Harry nodded and pulled out ten coins. 

“May I visit my vaults? I would like to try on all of the Heir ship rings.” The goblin shook his head.

“Lordship Rings. The only heir ring is to the Black family. You will also need to wear a piece of jewelry from each family.” Harry nodded and let the Goblin lead him to the Potter vault. He quickly went in and a few books from the shelves. Three on Charms, one for light, one for grey, the other for dark. One of Transfiguration, Another on Blood Magic. Harry saw the case holding the locket and opened it. Sitting there was an eccentric Gryffin on the silver chain. The magic inside it practically called out to him and he slipped it on. One down, two to go. The goblin, who said his name was Gearbulb, brought a small box with a red winged ring. Harry did the same thing he did when choosing wand ingredients and slipped it onto the middle finger of his wand hand.

“Very good Lord Potter. We shall head to Black Vault now.” So they did.

Getting into Black Vault was like walking into the darkest place. Harry grabbed a few books on wards and natural dark magic. Walking over to the long boxes, Harry pulled out the Black anklet. It was quite thin, and had green emeralds going all through it, the black family crest securely in place at the front. It was a little testy but finally accepted him, letting it shrink to its natural size. Harry was grateful. That would be so embarrassing, not being accepted.

“Slytherin vault next then? The last one you can take is the Diadem. I hope that's okay. You are a man after all.” Harry just nodded his head with a smile.

“Vault four. It needs Parseltongue to open.” Harry nodded again and walked up to the door, the snakes hissing at him to leave.

 _“You do not command me, I command you. Open.”_ He hissed. The snakes hissed approval and opened in a cloud of green smoke. Inside, Harry found many books in Parseltongue. Grabbing a book on Charms, Transfiguration, and Dark Arts, he quickly shrunk them and went to the Diadem case. It was long and silver, A beautiful Emerald in the middle, two smaller ones on the sides. It was in the form of a snake. Two long snakes intertwined, swirled together kind of looking like repetitive eights. 

_“Can I put you on? You are quite a beauty.”_ It hissed back a yes, and Harry slipped the crown on over his head, feeling secure. This would keep him safe. House of Potter, House of Black, House of Slytherin. Yea, he's going into Ravenclaw. Too many politics.

“You look quite pretty wearing my crown, boy.” Harry jumped and slowly turned around to see a man in a painting. Harry read the plate.

“Salazar Slytherin? It is nice to meet you.”

“You too child. What is your name?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Ah? Lily married into the Potter family then? I thought she would Marry into the Prince line, but if the shoe fits..”

“You knew my mother?” The man looked back at him shocked.

“Yes. She was from a squib line. She was also a Parseltongue. She never used it though. Sorted into my husband's house.”

“You were married to Godric Gryffindor?” The man nodded, a pleased smile on his face.

“Yes, I was. The last lord, Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort as he told me one day, would be your lord, as you his heir. When he attacked your family, he destroyed himself as he attacked his own line. You become the new lord.”

“That explains so much! Do you have a painting in hogwarts?” The man nodded.

“Slytherin common room. The third bookshelf from the door, open the book in the back on the second shelf. A door will be revealed where my painting is. I go between houses in Black, Guant, and Prince every now and then to talk with other paintings.”

“Thank you. I must go though. I need to go pick an estate.” The man nodded and Harry left the room, feeling lighter than he had in years.

“Wait, why didn’t he destroy himself when he attacked my mother?” He asked at the last second.

“Ah. When your mother married into the Potter line, she lost her claims, as it was put in the marriage document. James, correct? Yes, James thought she was a muggleborn that wasn’t heir to any houses. You became next in line.” Harry nodded his thanks and walked to Gearbulb.

“I would like to visit 12 Grimmauld Place please.” The Goblin nodded and took Harry’s arm, apparating them.

“Merlin. This place is-”

“Who be there! Kreacher is home!” Harry held out a hand and pulled up his pant leg, showing the Black anklet.

“I am the new heir of Blakc. Listening to me would be wise.”

“What is the name?”

“Potter. Harry Potter.” Kreacher nodded and bowed nice and low.

“Heir Potter, what would you have Kreacher do? You’s be’s only eleven.” Harry chuckled. He was doing adult stuff when he was only eleven. Fun.

“Is there any place I can get more house elves? Could you also change my looks to look older?” The elf scowled slightly and bowed changing his looks.

“In Knockturn alley. You can buy elves at K4.'' Harry nodded in approval.

“Thank you kreacher. Will you Apparate me please?” Harry felt the pop and walked into the building.

“How can I help you?” He heard. The woman sighting at the desk looked bored out of her mind. Harry smiled and brushed a hand through his now blonde hair. The woman blushed.

“I would like two new house elves. Would you show me some?” The woman nodded and brought him to a room where everyone was cleaning. Harry went straight to the back where two small house elves were making beds. 

“Hello, I would like you two to be my house elves. What are your names?” 

“Nameless.” The smaller one said. Harry nodded and turned to the woman, asking for the price.

“25 galleons.” Harry nodded and pulled out the money. “I also need your name.” Harry sighed, quickly thinking of a name.

“Harrison Black.” The woman nodded and walked away with her money. Harry turned to the two elves. The first was larger than the second, and also had larger eyes. “I’ll name you Blinky.” Turning to the second one, who was quite frail looking, he grabbed her hand. “And you will be Stout. I’ll have Kreacher take you to your new home. Kreacher!” Soon they were at the house. 

“Will you all start cleaning please? I will start cooking while you all clean. We need to fatten you all up.” They bowed and popped away to start cleaning.

*************************************************************************************

“I promise to write to you guys. I’m not gonna die.” Harry said as he rubbed the two female house elves. They were bawling their eyes out because “Their precious master was leaving”. They blew their noses before Kreacher Apparated them straight onto the train, having done so for Sirius and Regulus back in the day.

“We will bake sweets for you master and send them for the next day, we promise!” Harry laughed softly and sent the elves on their way. Walking into a plain compartment, he sat down in the corner. In his vision of the day, he met a really cute redhead, but he didn’t know if it was a boy or girl. He heard footsteps twenty minutes later, and a few slamming compartment doors. His compartment was opened next, and there stood a small redheaded boy.

“Can I sit here? Everyone else won’t let me.” Harry nodded wordlessly. The boy was the cutest he had ever seen. “I’m Ron, Ron Weasley.” He held out a hand, which Harry shook. Not letting go, he replied.

“Harrison Black, but I’m also known as Harry Potter. You're pretty cute.” The redhead flushed, and soon a familiar blonde boy walked into the compartment.

“There you are Harry! I looked everywhere for you!” Ron flinched slightly, and Harry raised an eyebrow to him. Letting out a sigh, Ron explained.

“My dad is always complaining about how rude and abusive the Malfoys are. I don’t fancy getting hexed anytime soon.” Harry laughed at Draco’s upset face.

“I promise, none of us are like our parents. Draco and I are more like our moms. I swear, I’m the only child out of all of us.” Before Draco or Ron could reply, Blinky popped in, holding his box of rings, Locket, Diadem, and Anklet. Harry sighed at let the house elf put them on him. Blinky always wanted others to know their place before her master. Bowing, the elf popped away. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and used a glamore. Draco applauded and Ron looked confused.

“How do you already know magic? How? The trace is on you from when you get your wand.” Draco cut in before Harry could explain.

“We didn’t get our wands from Olivander, we got them made. Plus, the trace doesn’t activate until you go to Hogwarts. If you use a family wand, or a wand that wasn’t originally yours, the trace doesn’t work either.” Ron nodded and pulled out his own wand.

“I could have been practicing all this time. This was my older brother's wand. Twelve inches, made of ash, and unicorn hair. My mother doesn’t know, but it has an Emerald focusing gem.” Draco pulled out his own.

“Pine and Cherry, White monster spine and Dragon heartstring. Turquoise as the gem. You next Harry.” Harry pulled out both of his.

“Snakewood and Hemlock. Rougarou hair, Horned Serpent horn, and Basilisk horn. Moonstone gem. The second one is Wenge wood, Singe cloak for the core, and alexandrite for the focusing gem.” They nodded and continued talking. Harry loved complimenting the redhead, much to Draco’s distress. Their compartment door was thrown open a few minutes later.

“Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his.” They looked between them and shrugged. The girl looked at them.

“Why do you have your wand out? Why do you have two?” Before Draco could enter a snarky remark, Ron spoke up.

“We all have two wands, but Harry just brought two with him. We're comparing wands. It's a pureblood thing.” Draco smirked, seemingly glad at Ron’s reply. The bushy haired girl sat down with them, ignoring Ron’s and Draco’s groans.

“I’m Hermione Granger, you are?” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.”

“Ronald Weasley, From the Most Ancient house of Weasley.”

“Harrison Black, Lord to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black.”

“Why are you a Lord? You're only eleven. Why are you not the Heir to your family? Did they not want you to or something?” Harry let a growl fall from his lips. He was going to say something snarky, but Ron interrupted him.

“I have older brothers. Five in fact. You can be a Lord at any age.” Hermione turned to Harry, who rolled his eyes.

“My parents are dead. The house elves took care of me. Don’t you have to find that toad?” The girl screamed and shot up, not even saying goodbye.

As the hours went by, they all discussed different political problems they heard from their parents, slowly showing Ron what the muggle borns were changing in the wizarding world.

“It's not that we hate them for no reason.” Draco explained. “They are changing our traditions and laws. Yule is Christmas, Samhain is Halloween. Rituals that aren’t even dark turned illegal. Solstice isn’t celebrated. See why that's a problem?” Ron looked conflicted for a second, before nodding.

“We need to change that! My older brothers, Charlie and Bill, do rituals and Mum threatened to disown them. Amongst other things…” Harry stared at Ron for a second. Draco beat him to it.

“What other things? I swear if its for him being gay or somrthing like that.” Ron nodded.

“It’s exactly like that. Charlie is gay, and has a boyfriend.”

“Is one of them a natural bearer?” Harry asked. Ron nodded.

“Zane, that's who he’s dating, is. She also doesn’t like that the twins are dating because they are brothers, but Goerge is a natural bearer. She refused to listen to the doctors when they said I was one as well. She has Ginny, Percy, and Bill. Enough to have at least one grandkid. I don’t understand what the big point is.” Draco and Harry nodded understandingly.

“That's rubbish. My younger brothers are both natural bearers.” The two began discussing why people were complete idiots, before Draco rushed to his own compartment to get dressed. After he left, Harry was left to stare at Ron to his heart's content. Ron could feel Harry's eyes tracing his body while he changed, even if he didn’t show it. When they were both done changing, Harry spoke up.

“I’m gonna Marry you one day.” Ron blushed hard. He wasn’t expecting that. “Of course not any time soon, I must woo you into courting me first.” Ron blushed more when Harry slid into the seat next to him, holding his head. 

Draco came back later, and they just _had_ to start a political discussion. Just had too. Ron was always told that purebloods hate muggles and muggleborns because they weren’t pure. Draco explained the real reasons.

“My family has always celebrated Yule, not Christmas. Muggleborns are coming into the wizarding world and changing holidays and rules. Fifty years ago you used to enter a muggleborn into the world on their tenth birthday, so they could get used to the world and how it works. Now they're thrown in on their eleventh birthday and have no clue what to do. Not only that, every single holiday ritual was outlawed except Samhain. Yule is turned into Christmas, Samhain is turned into Halloween, the solstice is turned into new year and Easter. We had rituals for all of these, none requiring blood. Why should we sit around and let Mud- Muggleborns change our holidays?” Ron sat there silent for a few minutes. He never thought of it like this.

*************************************************************************************

  
  


“Potter Harry!” The woman called out. Whispers went around.

“The boy who lived!”

“Can you see his scar?”

“Oooh he’s so pretty!”

Harry walked up to the stool and let the hat fall over his eyes. _“Hmmm, Very curious indeed. Definitely not Gryffindor. Not Hufflepuff either. You're dedicated, but you aren’t very patient and are very selective._

“If you keep me here for thirty minutes I will burn you.” A few students laughed, mostly the snakes and badgers. Dumbledore even chuckled. She was sitting there for quite some time. Harry started twitching. Damn. Again, always at the wrong time. ‘Put Ronald Weasley were ever you put me’

 _“Hmmm. You want to be somewhere where everyone will except you, twitch and all.”_ People were confused. The hate never spoke out loud unless he called the house name. _‘I will put him where I see fit.’_ A few seconds later he yelled. _“Better be SLYTHERIN!”_ The other students clapped softly, while Slytherin was standing up and yelling. SOme in support, others in disbelief. 

“Weasley Ronald.” Ron shakily walked up to the stool. Harry narword his eyes slightly. That hat better put him with him. He would still court him, even if he was a Gryffindork. It would just make it insanely harder.

“SLYTHERIN!” Harry clapped the loudest of everyone, scooting over to let Ron sit next to him. Yeah, this would be a good year.

“Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.”

“Is he a bit mad?” Harry asked Ron as the food appeared on the table.

“Mum says he's a genius! But, yeah, he's a bit bonkers. Potatoes Harry?” He nodded and grabbed the bowl, practically throwing it at Draco. This would be a good year indeed.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Chapter today! I think this is about where my writing is going. More chapters, shorter time. I hope thats okay with you all. Only 1,500 words this time. 
> 
> I recently went back to work, and I work the night shift five days of the week, so my writing will be cut down significantly. I'm really sorry, but I will try hard. If you would prefer I stop posting I will. I can just go on a hiatus and finish everything, then start posting. Tell what you think. Please Review!

Harry was really enjoying being in Slytherin. Of course, there were a few problems with Ronald being in Slytherin. His mother for one. Completely lost it. Sent three howlers in a row. They all exploded at the same time too. Not a fun Monday morning. There were also some older students who didn’t like the ‘Snake Trio’. Malfoy was probably the best at dealing with them. His dad practically owned all of their families.

Much to Ron's embarrassment, Harry had a bad habit of joining Ron in his bed. Curfew was at nine, so around eleven Harry would hop in bed with the red head. His ‘body alarm’ as he called it would get him up at five thirty to get dressed, as that was when chores started at the orphanage. Ron had caught him twice, but he enjoyed the taller brunette's body protecting him. He had already been cursed twice in his sleep.

Pansy was a disaster, Draco had warned them. They didn’t think she was that bad though. Oh how they were so wrong. Pansy had cornered Harry five times, twice alone, to ask for a marriage contract. Harry denied, lying and saying he already had one with Ron, which Pansy tried to kill the redhead for.

Draco on the other hand, couldn’t stop staring at the Ravenclaw boy named Longbottom. (His Monday wasn’t great either. His Grandmother, from what Harry concluded from the old voice, wanted him purely in Gryffindor.) Whenever the Slytherins had Herbology, Charms, or Astrology with the Ravenclaws, Draco would leave Harry and Ron behind to partner up with him. Ron thought it was insanely cute, Harry was wondering when they would get married. 

“What you got there Harry?” Draco asked at breakfast one day. Harry held up two letters.

“One from my elves, the other is from Walburga.” Pansy’s eyes widened.

“Walburga Black? She’s still alive?” Harry shook his head with an eye roll.

“No. She's a portrait. The house elves write it for her.” Harry opened the letters with a flick of his wand and let it read it to him.

**Hello my Little Heir!**

**How is Slytherin for you dear? We really miss you at home. Blinky and Stout are going crazy with you not being here! I am glad you convinced me to teach the elves to read and write. They are incredibly useful!**

**I sent all three of them to Slytherin Villa to get it cleaned up for you. I remember you saying you wanted to stay there over winter break, so Kreacher moved my extra portrait there.**

**There is also another family member at Hogwarts. Phineas Nigellus Black, the old headmaster. If I remember correctly, my darling Orion said he was on the second floor, near the old history class. Hopefully Binns is gone. You need an actual teacher.**

**I hope life is treating you well. Malfoys, Nott, and Zabini are good family names to know. I know you already know the heir to Malfoy. I know my sweet Regulus was great friends with the old Nott heir. Parkinson and Bulstrode you should avoid. There scum filled Purebloods**

**Make sure no Mudbloods are beating you in skills or academics.**

**Walburga**

**Toujours Pur**

Harry laughed and passed the note to Draco. A snort later, Pansy snatched the note away. The girl started reading it and her hand started burning. Harry grabbed the letter away andfoldeed it up.

“It's not nice to read things that aren’t yours.” Ron giggled when Harry poked him in the side. Not a second later Pansy was standing in front of him, her wand raised.

“I challenge you for king of first year!” Gasp rang out, and Harry stood up chuckling. “You're a fake! You aren’t heir to House Black! Slytherin Manor my arse!” Harry laid a hand on Rons shoulder. Waving a hand, his Glamour fell away, leaving students gasping. Pansy paled. That was Slytherin's Diadem and Potters locket. Harry rolled up his pant leg and showed the black anklet.

“My name is Harry James Potter, also known as Harrison Black. I am the son of James Potter and Sirius Black. I am King of first years, and Ronald Weasley is under my care.” He shot a quick stunner at Pansy and grabbed her wand. “I think I’ll keep this. It would be useful to threaten people with.” Harry grabbed the bag that Ron was holding, and they left, Draco following behind.

“Wanna explain what you meant by being the son of Sirius Black?” Draco asked, a scowl on his face. Harry chuckled and rubbed his neck. Harry brought them to an alcove near the transfiguration classroom. 

**Flash back**

“Mister Potter? We have recently discovered something that needs your attention.” Harry nodded and wiped the sweat off his brow. He had been trying to get the Flame freezing spell, Feuer einfrieren, down for thirty minutes. He quickly cast a freshening charm on himself and walked towards Griphooks room. The second he sat down, a family tree was passed to him.

“It seems that Lily Evans is not your full mother. Yes, she birthed you, but Sirius Black blood adopted you. Here is their joint will.” Harry picked it up and began reading.

**To whom it may concern.**

**I, James Harrison Potter, am not married to Lily Marie Evans. We never married. She was Harry James Potter’s Sarugate Mother. We did a blood adoption potion to erase Lily’s blood from Harry at her assistance. Sirius Black is my true love, and neither of us are bearers, so we asked Lily to do it for us. She agreed. Lily is dating Angelica Cole at the time of writing the will.**

**Should anything happen to Sirius and I we give Lily Evans full custody. Never is he to go into the muggle world.**

**Flashback over**

“Well Damn.” Draco said, much to Ron’s amusement. Harry wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders, handled them out of the alcove.

“We should leave. People will start to think we're up to something.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Ron who blushed and stared at his shoes. Draco moved away from Harry’s arm with a smirk.

“I should probably tell people I caught you snogging.” Harry flicked a rock at Draco with his wand. They laughed and made their way to Transfiguration where Harry sat down and read his last letters.

“Your elves are really sweet. Keeping your house clean. Mum doesn’t want a house elf. She says they're expensive.” Harry and Draco snorted. Draco shook his head.

“Not really. There are way more house elves than wizards. They outnumber us six to one. Mother got a young one for three Galleons, so a grown one is only about six.” Harry laughed and put a hand under Ron’s mouth to close it.

Something inside Harry stirred. He used to hate showing emotion, and yet here he was, head over heels for a certain redhead. He shook his head and grabbed Ron's hand. Leaving a soft kiss on his knuckles, the raven haired child turned to the front to start the lesson. He did, however, miss Ron’s longing look.

*************************************************************************************

“Kreacher!” Harry called. “Blinky, Stout!” He heard three pops and pulled out three lists.

“I need a few Yule gifts. Kreacher, I need eight chocolate sets from France, another eight from egypt.” The elf popped off and Harry turned to Blinky. “I need a bunch of wrapping paper.” She bowed and Harry turned to Stout. “I need a red and silver winter cloak, Two Marroon and Gold cloaks, one forest green cloak, and a few books on plants.” Stout popped away as Kreacher and Blinky popped forward.

“Thank you. Blinky, can you get me two necklaces? Whatever you think Draco and Ron will like.” When he got a bow he looked back at Kreacher. “Can I have another eight from america?” Kreacher bowed and popped away. When Blinky popped back in, Harry was handed two black cases. Next was Stout then Kreacher. Harry thanked them and asked them to start wrapping. He opened the first case, and saw a beautiful Ruby encrusted necklace. There were a few diamonds around it as well. He closed it and opened the next one, which had blue sapphires around it. There were also a few diamonds. Harry nodded in approval, handing it to Blinky to wrap it. Harry crossed off a few things on the list.

_ Gifts _

_ Ron - Winter cloak, Chocolate, Something expensive _

_ Draco - Winter Cloak, Chocolate, Something expensive. _

_ House mates - Chocolate _

_ Twins - Cloaks and Chocolate _

_ Dracos Husband - Plant books. _

“What was the damage?” Harry asked. Kreacher spoke up first.

“Forty seven Galleons.”

“Twenty Galleons for me sir. There was a winter sale!” Harry laughed and looked at Blinky who looked down in shame.

“100 Galleons sir. Blinky is sorry.” Harry shrugged and patted her head.

“It's fine. I have plenty of money. Just ask next time. You're all free to go back to whatever you were doing.” Blinky and Stout gave him a hug and popped away. Harry looked at the clock in his room, noting that it was finally christmas day. Harry levited his house mates presents and turned to Kreacher.

“Neville Longbottom, he’s a Ravenclaw. These two are the Weasley Twins in Gryffindor. Thank you Kreacher.” The old elf bowed and popped away with the present. Harry knew he couldn’t go back to sleep, so he decided to start reading some more.

*************************************************************************************

Harry was shaken awake by Ron who threw himself at the Raven boy, much to the amusement to everyone else. Harry returned the hug, confused. It was just a christmas present?

“Thank you Thank you Thank you! That's the most anyone has ever done for me!” Harry chuckled and rubbed the boys back. Putting a soft kiss on the boys head, he climbed out and began to open his own gifts. Most were normal, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Ice Mice, and the like. Three gifts were beautiful though. The first was a beautiful watch from Draco, Diamond lined with the back looking like a snake. His second was a gift from Ron. It was a simple pair of gloves, but he had sewn the house crest into the right side, his full name, as well as both his parents on the left. He loved them. The third gift was a beautiful invisibility cloak. He was going to bring it to Snape first though.

That Yule day was spent laughing, eating, cuddling, and talking. The Weasley Twins had even stormed into the common room to give Harry a big hug, which made Ron kind of jealous. Harry thought he was insanely cute. Pansy barely got anything that year, only from her mom and dad, and a single chocolate frog from each girl. She even tried to take Ronalds necklace, but Harry had turned her Gryffindor Colors for even approaching him. This was the best christmas ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Im getting good at updating.

“Guess what I heard Hadrian!” Harry rolled his eyes at the use of his formal name. He only ever used it when he was doing something important.

“Yes Daphne?” He asked as he worked on his astronomy essay. The girl giggled and draped herself across Theo, her betrothed. 

“I heard every king needs a king in his bed.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Harry snorted. Yeah right.

“What did you actually need to say?” The girl let out a dramatic sigh.

“I heard that you're having people over for the Spring holidays? Is that true?” The raven boy shrugged.

“Just Ron and Draco really. Would you like to come?” The girl nodded quickly and pulled out a piece of paper. Hari quickly skimmed it.

Force Harry to take us to his Manor.

Daphne Greengrass

Tracey Davis

Millicent Bulstrode

Pansy Parkinson

Theodore Nott

Blaise Zabini

“Really? A list? Whatever. I'm not cleaning up much. I’ll send you the floo address.” The girl gave a happy sigh and began to read as she snuggled closer to a blushing Theo.

“I’m bringing my sister too.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Bring your whole damn family. I’m just not cleaning.”

“Potters Lazy!” She said in a sing-song voice, making many students laugh.

“Greengrass is in love!” He shot back, making the students laugh more. Harry and Daphne stared at each other for a moment before they started laughing, much to Ron’s confusion as he had just walked into the room. Harry patted a seat on the couch and Ron happily took it.

You see, the red head was still wary around the raven haired boy. No one had ever shown interest in him before, and he was scared it might be a joke. Not to mention that Harry had multiple girls after him. He didn’t think he could compete. But when Harry would slip a warm arm over Ron’s shoulder’s, he decided to love it while it lasts.

“You're at least going to have good furniture, correct? I won’t sit on anything that isn’t the finest silk.” She joked. Nose in the air like a queen.

“Jackanape brat.” He replied, going back to reading. Daphne gave a noise of shock.

“That's the same word!” Hari rolled his eyes.

“No it's not.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it's not.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it's not!”

“Yes it is!”

“The definition of jackanape is an impertinent person. Brat means a badly behaved child.”

“You're calling me a badly behaved child!?” 

“Yes.” Harry deadpanned, turning back to his book, relishing in Ron’s giggles.

Daphne gave a groan and stood up. “I can’t deal with you. I’m going to shower.” Harry nodded his head. Once she was at the staircase to the girls dorms Harry called out.

“Invite Theo! He seems lonely!” Theo blushed red, while Daphne flipped him off. He chuckled and let Ron lean into him, brushing back some of his hair.

“Can’t wait till the holidays. Dad wants to meet you and he's hounding me about it. It’s alright if he visits, right?” Harry nodded and left a small kiss on the boy's head, prompting the other students to ‘Awww!’.

“You okay Harry?” Ron asked as Harry began to twitch. Harry gave a jerky nod, letting Ron cradle him as we tried to relax.

“You know, you could go see a healer.” Blaise said as he sat down next to Theo.

“I have. I take a batch of potions mixed in with my food. The healer just said it's going to take time. My muscles are messed up or something.”

“It's Alright though!” Ron said in an optimistic tone. “We accept you!” Harry gave a laugh as he hugged Ron with one arm. He was loving Slytherin.

*************************************************************************************

“This place is beautiful!” Ron said as they walked through the wards. Professor Snape had apparated them to Black Manor. The Manor was two stories tall, but had an attic. It was made of beautiful grey stone and had many windows. There was a little part on the outside where people could go to sit in the sun without going outside. There was a half circle pool made of beautiful clear stone and marble. Draco was looking at the beautiful wildlife. The inside was as beautiful as the outside. Most places are full of gold or marble, but this place was a mixture of stone beauty and silver. There was a plain set of silver and green stairs leading up to the Bed rooms, if you went to the right living room and the left ball room you would see two sets of stairs also leading upstairs. In the ballroom was a beautiful black grand piano which Daphne was itching to play. The second floor held all of the rooms, and everyone quickly grabbed one. Ron and Harry were sharing a room, Draco and Neville had the room at the very end, Daphne, her sister Astoria, Tracey, and Millicent were all sharing the master bedroom, leaving Theo and Blaise to share a room. There was two rooms left for Mr. Weasley and Daphne’s mom, who insisted that they call her Cassiopia.

“Common! Let's go eat!” Yelled Daphne as she rushed downstairs to the kitchens. Everyone knew she just wanted to play the piano.

Following the girls, the boys began rushing down stairs as well. Sitting in the dining room, rows of food began to appear. Fruits, vegetables, sweets, meats, and everything in between.

“I love it here. I’m never leaving. Goodbye Greengrass Manor!” Astoria joked. They all laughed as they looked around the kitchen. This palace was beautiful.

“Hey ron, your birthdays in a few days right? Your dads coming on March 1st?” Ron nodded as he continued to stuff his face with pork and broccoli. Soon Cassiopia joined them as they continued to eat. Apparently, girls lost all manners when they weren’t at school. Milliecent was talking with her mouth full, Tracey was wiping her hands on her clothes and the tablecloth, Astoria was eating with her bare hands, and Daphne and her mom were talking loudly, eating far more than they normally did. Great way to start the break.

*************************************************************************************

“Happy Birthday dear Ronald Weasley, Happy birthday to you!” They all laughed when Ron’s face was slammed into the second cake. When he pulled up, blue and yellow frosting everywhere, Harry couldn’t help but lick some off his cheek, making everyone else coo.

“Mhhh. Vanilla. Stout sure knows how to cook.” Ron blushed.

“Alright alright, that's enough sweets.” Cassiopia said as she waved her hand to clean Daphne's face, which was covered in the white frosting from the first cake.

“I think so too, Cassiopia.” Agreed Mr. Weasley. “Off you go children. We will see you in the morning!” They all sighed and made sounds of distress as they all walked to their rooms. Harry was glad that Ron liked the picture frame he had given him. It was a picture of everyone in first year Slytherin. Ron said it was one of his favorites.

“Hey Ron, can I kiss you?” Harry asked once they were safely in their room. Ron turned around, face wiped free of icing and blushed.

“I mean, uh, sure..?” Harry went to sit on the bed and Ron followed slowly. Once Ron sat down, the red head looked at the other boy. Harry gave a large smile, leaned forward and...pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss, but it sent jolts of happiness through both of them. When Harry pulled back, he was happy to see Ron with a goofy smile on his face, before Ron stole another kiss from Harry. Harry sat there touching his lips as Ron looked down.

“Thank you Ron.” Harry said with a large smile. Ron giggled then left to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. This was Ron’s favorite birthday ever.


	4. Break

Hey everyone! Like i said last update, im taking a short break. Only for a week though! Please send ideas and suggestions on how to make this story better!

I love you all  
-Evieoof.


End file.
